Twin Souls
by elodia123
Summary: Edward was kidnapped while on assignment with Humanitarian Doctors Abroad. Bella is distraught; will they survive this ordeal and come out stronger? What will they gain? What will they loose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.

This is the first thing I've ever written.

If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.

Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.

Chapter One: Bella's Point of View

Florida is the third state that I have lived and hopefully it will be the last. We absolutely love it here. I was born in the state of Washington, in a little town called Forks located between the Olympic Mountains and the Pacific Ocean. Forks is a small logging town where it rains about ninety five percent of the time and is surrounded by forests. When Charlie and Renee got divorced I moved with Renee to Phoenix Arizona which is a desert, it is very hot, surrounded by cacti and very dry; talk about contrasts. They were both beautiful in very different ways.

Edward and I went off to college at Florida State in Jacksonville, Florida and we moved to nearby Ponte Vedra Beach and we are still living here today. Renee has since remarried Phil, a nice man seven years her junior and they are living in downtown Jacksonville which is about eighteen miles away. Charlie remains in Forks in the same house that he has lived his entire adult life.

We rented a great house on the beach from an older couple who moved to Orlando with their grown children. It was getting too hard for them to care for the house and we were eventually able to buy the house from them. The house was situated right on the beach with multiple observation decks where we could enjoy the sun and breathe in the fresh ocean air. The house has 3 bedrooms, and the decking has stairs that led down to the beach.

My favorite room in the house of course is the master bedroom which faces the sea and has sliding glass doors that open to a deck where we spent many a night watching the sunset while sipping some wine on our whicker lounge chairs. We would often end up making love under the stars and the only sounds would be the crashing waves and beating of our hearts. It truly was an idyllic life.

I woke up early as usual with the bright Florida sun reflecting off the glass doors casting prisms of colors across the bedroom floor. I stretched and peeked over the comforter to greet the day. The first thing that came into my consciousness was that I was alone and missing Edward. Our king-sized bed seemed too big and the cool sheets just seemed to emphasize my loneliness; I felt so uneasy. We have spent almost every day together for the past twenty years and it just doesn't feel the same when we are separated; I worry about him so much. Communication between the United States and Africa is difficult and infrequent.

Edward is such a good and compassionate person. He knew from a very early age that he wanted to follow in the family tradition and become a physician just like his father and grandfather. Even as a young child Edward was a caregiver and always sensed when someone was in need of help. Even his choice of doctor reflected his urgency to help those in the most need. He chose to become an Emergency Room doctor, and then he applied for a position with an organization that placed doctors in countries where they are most needed. Now he is in Ethiopia, Africa. The need for medical care there is great. He will be gone for seven more months. It is hard to believe that only two months have passed since he left.

I have been a nurse for seven years now and I recently started working in Behavioral Health area with adolescent patients. What a journey it has been. I love working with kids and their families. My heart really goes out to my patients when I learn of their histories and I realize how blessed I have been to grow up in such a loving and supportive home. This is great prep work for the future when Edward and I are ready to start our own family. We are getting married when he gets back from Africa and I can't wait!

There is still plenty of time before I need to get ready for work so I turn on the television and set about my morning routine. I put the kettle on for some tea and put some bread in the toaster. From the kitchen I can hear the announcer talking about another day of sunshine with some afternoon showers, and then I hear that there is some breaking news.

"Breaking news! An American doctor from Humanitarian Doctors Abroad was kidnapped today in Ethiopia. He was taken when he was returning to his camp with medical supplies. The name of the doctor has not been released pending family notification."

I dropped my hot tea, the ceramic cup shattering across the tile floor. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt paralyzed with fear and unease.

In the background I could still hear the reporters talking about the work the organization was doing in Ethiopia and that we would be updated with more news on the matter at a later time.

I couldn't listen any longer. I needed to call Alice.

Before I could even reach for the telephone, my phone began to ring. When I looked at the caller ID I saw that it was Carlisle and I fell to my knees. Please don't let it be about Edward I thought.

I glanced at the television and noticed the announcer delivering the news. She was dressed in a navy dress and with shoulder length brown hair and looked so ordinary. Why didn't she look devastated? This was devastating news. I looked at the phone like it would burn me if I touched it. I finally picked it up and whispered hello.

I felt physically sick; I had palpitations, nausea, and chest pain and was having difficulty breathing. I felt confused and disoriented. My anxiety level was so high that I actually hung up the phone before anyone even spoke. I knew it was irrational but I thought in that split second if I just didn't hear the news then it would not be true. The phone began to ring again and when I answered it I could hear women crying in the background. I sank to my knees; I knew what was coming.

Edward and I were not yet married so I was not yet considered next of kin; Carlisle, Edward's dad was the one who received the call from the FBI about the kidnapping. He confirmed my worst nightmare. Edward was taken by a group or tribesmen from the Omo River region in Ethiopian and it was witnessed and reported by some locals; they were unable to give much more information at this time.

I couldn't cry because I felt numb, it felt as if I was caught in a bad dream. Even though I was numb all my senses felt heightened and the room seemed too bright, the television was too loud. The toast lay long forgotten in the toaster.

Carlisle was informing me that they would be in Florida by late evening. They were going to tell Charlie now and then get on Emmett's company jet. Emmett was the older brother, the protector by nature. He owned his own Architectural firm and was very successful yet he was still the most simple, down to earth man I knew. I could imagine how helpless he felt and at least lending the jet and making all the arrangements he must have felt like he was contributing. Carlisle already called Renee and she and Phil were on the way over.

I just kept nodding my head even though Carlisle couldn't see me. It took too much energy to talk.

What am I going to do? Can I survive without Edward? I don't think I want to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.

This is the first thing I've ever written.

If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.

Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.

Chapter 2: Bella's Point of View

As I sit alone in our living room, waiting for my family to arrive, I ignore the constant ringing of the phone and notice the most mundane things. The living room clock was fifteen minutes fast, that was Edward's trick to try and get me to be on time. The light bulb was out in the ceiling fan. It was too high to reach so I was waiting for Edward to do it. I check caller ID every time the telephone rings and know that people are just concerned, but I can't speak right now. I can't even think about anything other than Edward and his beautiful green eyes and a smile that lights up my life.

Edward and I met in the second grade. My parents divorced when I was just a toddler; they probably never should have married. They are much better friends then they ever were as husband and wife. I lived with Renee until I was eight in Phoenix Arizona then moved back to Forks with Charlie after Mom remarried. Mom married Phil, who was a baseball player and they travelled a lot so I went to stay with my Dad.

It was my first day of class in a new school and I was trying to look so confident even though that was not how I was feeling. I remember getting my clothes ready the night before so I wouldn't be late and I wore my favorite outfit and had my lucky Arizona keychain in my pocket. Charlie brought me to the office on that first day to check in and there, sitting on the other side of the office was three children with their mother; two boys and a girl. The little boy that looked about my age, had the wildest looking copper colored hair and was pale just like me. He was sitting with his Mom and looked as nervous as I felt. When I looked over and smiled at him, he gave me the most beautiful smile. I instantly lost all my first day jitters and by the look of him, so did he. We moved next to each other and started talking as Charlie and Esme filled out all of the necessary paperwork. I made my first friend in Forks. We didn't know it at the time, but until he went to Africa, barely a day went by that we did not see or talk to each other.

Edward and I could never explain our connection to each other. It felt bigger than the two of us. We felt complete whenever we were together. Even though we looked nothing alike, people said we acted like twins. We were able to complete each other's sentences and always seemed to know what the other person wanted or needed. When I was older I did some research on Twin Souls. I learned that twin souls are the other half of our souls and we only have one match. Some of the characteristics of twin souls are; feeling an immediate and deep connection to one another, an immediate feeling that you knew each other before, the two have a strong urge to serve humanity in a meaningful way, the two are inseparable, there is an electrifying feeling between the two of you that words can't describe, there is a sacredness to the relationship and you experience a sense of completion that is without comparison. Twin souls also experience some form of telepathy and it can range anywhere from picking up the phone at the same time to knowing or hearing your twin's every thought and even sharing their dreams. This definitely explained some things to us.

I was an only child and was used to being alone and entertaining myself. Edward had a brother and a sister and was used to chaos and loud noises and crowds. The Cullen's quickly made me feel like part of the family. We all got along so well and even though Alice and Emmett were jealous at times they embraced me as one of their own from the start. I was dubbed the fourth little Cullen.

I never doubted Charlie's love for me but I think he was relieved and grateful for Esme's motherly influence.

The summer between Middle School and High School everything started changing. I would catch Edward looking at me differently. When our eyes would meet, we would just stare at each other and it seemed as if everyone else just disappeared. It was just us, two hearts beating together. We would smile at each other and it was then that we both knew our relationship was changing. This is the day both of us were secretly waiting for. We both had a crush on each other but were afraid that the feelings were not mutual. But that look, and that smile said it all. We were always able to communicate with each other without words and this was no different. We only had eyes for each other and we dated all through high school.

There were times when we were forced to be apart; like that time in 11th grade when I broke my leg falling on the ice. I was often described as accident prone and having two left feet growing up so falling on the ice came as no surprise to anyone. I was home from school for two weeks when I first noticed a strange telepathic phenomenon that Edward and I share. I never felt at true peace or harmony when I was away from Edward for a long period of time. I felt jittery. Then one day, I had such a bad feeling. I knew Edward was in trouble and I was frantic with worry. I could hear his voice inside my head. He was telling me he loved me and that everything was going to be all right. I could not shake this feeling and I tried first Edward's then Alice's cell phone and they both went directly to voice mail. As time passed with no word from Edward, I knew that he had been trying to connect me in my head. I could not explain it. It should have frightened me but it didn't. About 2 hours later Charlie came home from work and told me that Edward had been in a car accident. He was hurt pretty badly and was unconscious. He took me to the hospital to see him. I found out that the accident happened at the same time that I was getting the message in my head from Edward. I kept this to myself. I did not want anyone to think I was crazy. I knew that Edward would wake up and be okay. He told me so and I believed in him.

That was the first time that we communicated telepathically, but not the last. It continued to happen throughout our lives. That is why I am so frantic now. I do not know if he is alive somewhere in Africa. I can't feel him or hear him and I am terrified.

Just then, Renee and Phil show up at my door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.

This is the first thing I've ever written.

If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.

Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.

Chapter 3: Bella's Point of View

Renee cradled me in an embrace. It felt so good. Renee was not always so demonstrative in her love. I never doubted that either of my parents loved me, they were just a bit detached. I am sure I would have been stunted emotionally if not for the love of the Cullen's. I never felt like they were a substitute for my real family, they were a much needed extension. As Renee rocked me in her arms, neither one of us spoke as Phil awkwardly stood by. What are the words you use when faced with such a situation?

I was reeling from shock and disbelief. I just kept repeating to myself that this cannot be happening to us. I have always felt blessed, that Edward and I lived a sort of fairy tale. Well I was now in anything but a fairy tale.

Renee's POV:

In this moment Bella was my baby girl again. She looks so empty already, like a frightened animal. Her eyes were darting, she was not crying or speaking. I have never witnessed a connection like hers and Edwards. What if he is not coming back? Can she survive this? I have never felt more inadequate as a mother as I do right now. Carlisle and Esme called to tell me what happened and instructed me to go to Bella. They said they would be arriving by eight this evening. I told them I did not know what to do to comfort her. I knew I was being needy and immature it was their son who was taken; but it was the Cullen's that were reassuring me. They told me that my presence was what she needed right now.

After we broke from our embrace I started to make myself busy, I began with mundane chores and started to straighten the house. I told Bella that all six Cullen's would be arriving about eight this evening. Phil and I turned the living/dining room into a sort of Command Post. We set up tables and chairs and positioned the television so we can all see in case there was any breaking news. I put out some pads and pens for note taking. I was desperately trying to feel useful. I knew Bella was not ready to talk so I just assured her that I was here for her. I offered to make a light lunch and surprisingly she accepted. When she began to eat she got a panicked look on her face. "What if they are not feeding him? What if he is hurt? Mom, where is he, where is my Edward"? Bella then burst into tears and ran into the bathroom. Phil and I just exchanged pained expressions. How can we help her?

Bella's Point of View:

I feel like I am loosing it. I have never felt so helpless and numb in all my life. I want to pull myself together because I know that Edward needs me. I have to help find him. As I close my eyes I can see his stunning green eyes and crooked smile before me. I start to remember our college years. It was the first time we lived together. We got an apartment off campus. My dad tried to protest at first but knew we were going to do it with or without our parents' blessing. He figured I would be safer living with Edward anyway. It was paradise. We knew each other so well that we just fell into living together so easily. The freedom to not have someone walk in on us was so freeing sexually. This is when our intimacy really developed. Edward was always a gentle and considerate lover, but now we were free to explore. And did we explore! What can I say? We were college students and we loved to do research. These cherished memories were just too much for me to endure. Good thing I was locked up in the bathroom. The little that I ate came right back up. I remember our first semester in college. We went to a party and I got so drunk that when we got home I became ill. Edward held my hair and rubbed my back. Afterward he helped me wash up and rinse my mouth and put me to bed. He always took such tender care of me. Will everything remind me of him and our time together? I am certain that it will.

I left the bathroom and went back to the living room with Renee and Phil. It was already six o'clock in the evening. I did not realize that I was in the bathroom that long. Esme and Carlisle and the rest of the family would be here shortly and as much as I needed them I just know that seeing them will overwhelm me. I want to be strong but I don't know if I can.

As I sit numbly in the chair I wonder why I cannot feel the connection to Edward. We have always been able to communicate with each other no matter how far apart we were. Since he has been in Africa we have been able to feel this bond at least twice. One time I got the distinct feeling that Edward was lost and starting to panic. Edward never had the best sense of direction and we often joked about it. When either of us got the feeling that the other was trying to communicate telepathically so to speak, we would try to answer and help each other. I started to send calming feelings his way and told him if he would just relax he would get his bearings and his sense of direction would return. He was going to be fine. Sure enough the first letter I received from him told of the day he got lost. He said he went into town to pick up supplies and lost his way. He started to panic because there really were not any good landmarks. Then he said he just started to think of me and asked himself; "what would Bella do"? After that he said he was able to calm down and get a sense of where he was and which direction he needed to go. It was uncanny. The second time, while he was in the field, we felt this mystical connection while I was sleeping. I was woken up by the sound of his voice. I felt calmness overtake me and I could hear him as clear as if he was in the room with me. He warned me that there was a fire in the garage and I needed to call for help and get out of the house. I went immediately. I trusted his message without question. Sure enough when the fire department arrived, they were able to stop the fire before any real damage was done.

Why can't I hear him now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: BPOV

Concentrating on trying to connect with Edward was both physically and emotionally draining. Our telepathic communication as never forced in the past, it always came naturally when we needed each other. The feelings of loss and frustration were threatening to overtake me.

As I waited for the Cullen's to arrive I sat and reminisced about life together and how compatible we were that we even chose to go into healthcare together. When Edward's name was called the day he graduated medical school I was bursting with pride. We were working in the same hospital and one day there was a presentation offered for the staff in the auditorium, it was given by a group called Humanitarian Doctors Abroad. Edward was usually too busy to attend in-services but he found the name of the group intriguing so he went. At dinner that night it was all he could talk about. He was so excited. He told me that these doctors were committed to bringing much needed medical care to people in crisis regardless of their race, faith, political beliefs or ability to pay.

They acted independently and most of their funding came from private, non-governmental sources. They do not take sides in armed conflicts and they provide care on the basis of need alone. It was great to see him so excited but I could not help the feeling of dread that was blanketing me. I knew he wanted to participate in this program. I did not want him to go. After much discussion and many nights spent arguing and crying (me, not Edward), we decided that he would take a nine month assignment in Ethiopia, Africa. He was leaving on August 18th 2011 and returning on May 12th 2012. The good news is that through all those soul searching discussions we have been having, we decided to set a date to be married upon his return. We would be married on August 13th 2012. I know that Alice will have a fit and think it is not enough time to plan a wedding, but it will be. Edward and I have very simple tastes.

We did a lot of reading about Ethiopia, its people and Traditional African medicine before he left. Ethiopia is one of the oldest locations of human inhabitants. The medical campsite was in a region about two hours away from the capital, Addis Ababa. There are many languages spoken and at least eight ethnicities represented. Health in Ethiopia is among the worst known and the health care system is highly inadequate. Most diseases are attributed to communicable infectious diseases and nutritional deficiencies, both of which are largely preventable. Edward's work there would mostly target family health services concentrating on family planning, immunizations, prenatal care, and proper nutrition.

One of the barriers to delivering much needed healthcare in Ethiopia was the peoples beliefs of disease and treatment were steeped in tradition. Traditional medicine in Ethiopia includes medicinal preparations from plant, animal, and mineral substances, as well as spiritual healing. No officially recognized education is provided in traditional medicine and can be practiced by traditional medicine practitioners as well as elders of the tribe and spiritual advisors.

As I was sitting there waiting and day dreaming I heard Edward: _"My darling Bella. I know you are worried. They are not treating me so bad. Please stay strong. I am trying to take care of myself. If I cannot return to you know that you are so loved. My life was beautiful because of you. Bella, I worship_ _you and I am sorry to cause you so much worry"._

I am ecstatic that he is alive. I must find him; he sounds like he is giving up. I am so emotionally wired that I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Edward is alive, I just know it. How can I convince others that we communicate telepathically without them thinking I am crazy? Edward and I never discussed our communication with others.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:**I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

**_**Chapter 5: BPOV

I knew it was going to be hard to try to explain our telepathic abilities to our families. They would probably think I was cracking up form all the stress. Even though I work in the field of psychiatry and I know I am not experiencing any kind of delusional thinking, it would be hard to convince them otherwise. So I decided to tell them. Wasn't I pleasantly surprised when Carlisle and Esme immediately believed in what I had to say? It turns out that they have had similar experiences throughout their marriage. The rest of the group seemed skeptical but supportive.

Jasper, Alice's husband was holding onto Alice. She looked small sitting there, almost childlike. It was if Jasper was physically holding her together or she would break apart. Alice was always so hyper and bubbly that it seemed unnatural to witness her so sedate. Carlisle said that she was so upset on the journey across country that he gave her a light sedative.

Emmett was also uncharacteristically quiet. Growing up there were many fights but Edward and Emmett are extremely close. Emmett was downhearted. When Edward and I were learning about diseases and such we would self diagnose, a job hazard when working in the medical field. I remember when we were reviewing the Myers-Briggs personality type we had fun classifying our family and friends. Emmett was classified the extrovert, intuitive, feeling and perceiving which meant he was talkative, outgoing, curious and playful which described him perfectly. He was usually the optimistic one in the group but he was having difficulty displaying that now.

Rosalie, Emmett's wife, who was also Jaspers sister, was always so strong with a commanding presence. She took over without delay. Rosalie needed to feel useful. She loved her family fiercely and very much wanted to do all that she could to help during this crisis. She started making a list of questions that we would need to ask the authorities. A representative from Humanitarian Doctors Abroad and an agent from the FBI were on their way to the house. Many questions were hanging in the air; Why was he kidnapped? Did anyone hear from the captors? Do we know if he was hurt? Should we expect to get a request for ransom? Has this happened before and if so what was the outcome? Once we had some answers then I guess we could start to develop a plan.

Just then I looked over to Esme. Sweet Esme; what must she be feeling? When Edward and I went off to college Esme gave Edward this poem:

_A mother's love for her son is pure and special._

_It cannot be broken or reckoned with._

_It's a kind of love that softens even the hardest of hearts._

_Love between mother and son is strong and visible from the sea._

_It brings peace of mind and dries sad tears._

_It can bring a man to his knees and make him weep._

_A mother's love for her son is not hidden or shy,_

_but is everlasting that grow stronger each day_

_Author: Valerie DuPont_

Edward cherished that poem and it never left his wallet. The poem could still bring Edward to tears when he read it. If he was feeling particularly homesick I would find him reading it and discreetly wiping his eyes. Edward was a momma's boy and proud of it.

Charlie was being so quiet that I almost forgot that he arrived with the Cullen's. Charlie loved Edward like a son. Charlie had difficulty showing his emotions, he appeared cold at times but I knew that was not the case. Charlie is serious and quiet, interested in peaceful living. He is predictable and dependable. I know that he can accomplish any task he sets his mind to. I know he will be an asset once we have a plan.

The doorbell rings. Everyone in the room looks to me. I cannot move. Phil gets up to answer the door and we all expectantly look to the authorities for news. Are any of us prepared for what we will hear? It has been sixteen hours since this nightmare has begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

Chapter 6: BPOV

The agent from the FBI was Jacob Black. He was a tall African American male, almost as big as Emmett. Jacob was an imposing figure but he had a gentle voice accompanied by a warm smile and kind eyes that encompassed warmth and tranquility. You could tell right away that he was a protector. He was quietly forceful yet concerned for people and their feelings. After introducing himself, he introduced us to Ben Cheney, the representative from Humanitarian Doctors Abroad. Ben was tall and lanky and came across as a very kind and caring person who had strong values and believed in the organization for which he worked. Ben sheepishly told us that he was the speaker at the hospital in-service which Edward attended and made his decision to join the group. Jacob explained that they were here to give us information and to answer any questions that they could. They would also act as facilitators between us and the Ethiopian government.

Jacob began to explain that hostages were taken for various reasons in foreign countries. Some hostages were taken as a political commodity; a doctor working for a humanitarian organization attracts widespread publicity. Kidnappers can use the doctor to make demands for their cause. Some are kidnapped as an economic commodity; the abductors believe that large sums of money will be paid to secure the safe release of their loved ones. Some are kidnapped for revenge. These kidnappers see the person they take as a threat and they simply want to hurt the organization they were taken from and will not negotiate. Edward was taken for none of these reasons. Edward was taken for his skills as a doctor. Many tribesmen do not believe in Western Medicine. The tribal chief who was responsible for Edward's capture could not take his son into a clinic. That would be admitting that he believed the elders were unable to help his son. The chief, Chief Ojore, wants Edward to stay and be private physician to his family, particularly his son, Chiemeka. The chief does not want money or access to healthcare; he demands that Edward stay as a new member of his tribe and warns that anyone who tries to arrange his release will be dealt with swiftly and severely. Edward was taken when he was driving the supply truck back to the base so he did have medical supplies. Edward often drove the truck; he liked to get away from the base alone once and a while.

Everyone was stunned by this news. We were obviously dealing with someone who was unreasonable and didn't seem to have a bargaining chip. As a nurse who dealt with patients with mental issues every day, I did not like what I was hearing. If there was nothing he wanted but Edward how could we negotiate?

Next it was Ben's turn to fill us in on some facts about Ethiopia; the people, the program that Edward was working on, some tribal history and what steps were needed to be taken to assure Edward's safe return. The good news was that Edward was useful to them alive and well.

Ethiopia is a country located in the Horn of Africa and it is the most populous landlocked country in the world with approximately 80,000,000 people. Some of the main human rights issues in Ethiopia are sexual violence and female genital mutilation: According to surveys in 2003 marriage by abduction accounts for 69% of the nation's marriages, and more than 74% of women between the ages of 15-49 have undergone some form of genital mutilation. Another human rights issue is forced relocation; the Ethiopian government forcibly relocated about 70,000 indigenous people from the Gambela Region to new villages that lack adequate food, farmland, healthcare, and educational facilities. State security forces threatened, assaulted, and arbitrarily arrested villagers who resisted the transfers. Ethiopia experiences a heavy burden of disease mainly attributed to communicable infectious diseases and nutritional deficiencies. Poverty, lack of access to healthcare, inadequacy of essential drugs and supplies also add to the burden. Life expectancy in Ethiopia is about 54 years old. More than 90% of child deaths (under the age of 5) are to pneumonia, measles, diarrhea, malnutrition and HIV/AIDS. Major cause of maternal death is complications of labor.

Ben said that the name of the Tribe that is responsible for Edwards's abduction is the Hamar tribe. It is a small tribe with an estimated population between 1,000 and 3,000. They are closely related to the Kwegu tribe. They live along the east banks of the Omo River in southern Ethiopia. The crops that are grown by them are sorghum, maize and beans.

Like many of the tribes in the Omo, they paint their bodies and faces with white chalk to prepare for a ceremony. The chalk is mixed with yellow rock, red iron ore and charcoal to make its color. Face masks are worn at times and they have clay hair buns with feathers in them. Red clay mixed with butter is put into their hair and clothing is made from animal skin. The women scar their chest believing it makes them beautiful.

The men's scars represent an enemy or dangerous animal killed. They also wear clay hair buns which symbolize a kill. A man in the tribe can have as many wives as he wants, but must be able to afford them. Most men will only marry two or three.

Chief Ojore is a very complicated man caught between two worlds; the old world full of tradition and ritual and the new world with the introduction of western medications and customs. He did send word that he had the doctor and the doctor was staying with him to care for his family. Ben said we had to be careful how we approached the village and secured Edward's release.

My head was spinning with all of this information. The only thing I was sure of was that I wanted to go to Ethiopia to be part of the rescue mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

**_**Chapter 7: Edward's Point of View

I loved taking the truck from the hospital to pick up supplies. Being at the clinic for such long hours was very rewarding but it was grueling and left very little time for private reflection. When we got back to the tents at night I was sleeping as soon as my head hit the pillow. My time in the truck was the only time I could really meditate and think of Bella.

I missed her so much. We were never apart this long and I sometimes questioned my decision to leave her on the other side of the world. When I witnessed the good work we were doing and the appreciation of the people, I knew I made the right choice. This was a life altering mission and I think that it would make me a better doctor when the day was done.

I picked up the supplies and was on my way back to camp when I saw someone lying in the middle of the road. I almost ran them over; I was deep in thought and stopped the truck before I ran over the man. When I got out of the truck to investigate I was ambushed by several tribesmen and pushed back into my truck. They pushed me into the driver's seat and were holding clubs and knives as weapons. I did not know what they could want from me. It was hard for me to think. I have never been so terrified in my life. I started to remember what we were told in the orientation about what to do if we were ever taken. They told us it was rare in this area but always a possibility.

I knew it was important to regain my composure. My heart was pounding and I was shocked but I tried to appear calmer than I felt. I tried to be observant and was attempting to remember as much as possible. All my senses became hyper aware.

There were six captors. They had knives and clubs that appeared hand carved. They appeared very thin in stature and were their faces were painted with white clay. They wore nothing but cloth around their groins. They were shouting in their native tongue which I recognized to be Amharic. Being here for two months I have learned some basic words which may now be helpful. One of them was shouting some words in English as well.

It was hard to determine their emotional state. They seemed unorganized and to be just as frightened as me!

They were pushing me and waving to the road so I started to drive and when it was time to make a turn they were all shouting and pointing. We were passing some typical mud huts with straw roofs. I knew we were heading towards one of the villages in the Omo Valley. We were riding along the Omo River and crocodiles and hippos were abundant. The landscape was growing thick with tribesmen and the road was dirt and unpaved. Cattle and goats dotted the land and everything seemed washed in dust. It is very hot and the flies are landing on my sweat soaked arms.

We stopped at a small village near the Omo River and they were gesturing for me to get out of the truck. I still had no clue as to why I was being taken. The many villagers were looking at me cautiously. I tried to look calm and friendly and I was cooperating with them, showing no resistance. I wanted to put them at ease and try to get information from them. I was brought to a hut that housed what appeared to be a family. There was a man dressed like the other men with a loin cloth on; a woman who was naked from the waist up with colored bracelets up both arms and there were 4 little children all naked. Thankfully the man spoke some English.

"You are here to care for my youngest son doctor. The elders have said that he is cursed to die. You may not leave us without helping. We will not harm you if you do what you are told. You will be given a place to live; someone will be with you at all times."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. A curse? How would I be of any assistance with that?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

**_**Chapter 8: EPOV

I was introduced to the family. The man of the house, the one who spoke some English was called Ojore, his wife was Aziza, and their four boys were Sundiata, Tulani, Donkor, and Chiemeka. Chiemeka was the youngest child that I was told I was going to be responsible for. Aziza and the four children did not speak any English.

I was trying to remember all that I learned about the Omo River Valley, the Hamar people and their beliefs.

The Omo valley is a beautiful place in Southern Ethiopia. The Hamer tribe are pastoral people whose main livelihood is cattle which they use for milk and meat. Their other staple is sorghum which is used for porridge and beer. They are known for their hair arrangements. Clay and ochre is mixed with the hair this is then braided or rubbed into dreadlocks. They dress in skin from antelope and other animals, the women not covering above their waists. They are generally friendly people.

I still did not understand what they expected of me. Did they expect me to live with them? I did not even know what was wrong with their son. I didn't have access to a hospital or many supplies or medicine. I only had what was in the truck.

Ojore took me to my hut and introduced me to Bohlale who would become my keeper for my time here.

The hut was a living space devoid of any modern conveniences; no electricity or running water, but it was impeccably clean. The hut was made from readily available mud and river clay plastered over a skeleton of branches and the roof was thatched with grass. The clay and grass are good insulators but are also porous allowing air to flow freely so it can remain cool and is a welcome resting place. Inside the hut the cooking pots were made of clay and the utensils of wood. The sleeping mats were made of animal skin, the same as the clothing.

Ojore retired back to his hut leaving Bohlale and I alone for the night. Bohlale spoke perfect English and I began to think that maybe I would finally get some answers.

He asked me if I would like to wash up and have something to eat. I was grateful to wash the dirt from my body with the refreshingly cold water that was in clay basins and when I came back into the main living area I welcomed a cold _tella_ which is a home brewed beer and a snack called _dabo kolo which is s_mall pieces of baked bread that are similar to pretzels. After I was done I asked if we could sit and talk for a while.

Bohlale started to talk with little prompting from me. He seemed to be going out of his way to make me feel at home and safe, but he made it clear that I should not try to get away. Word was sent to Humanitarian Doctors Abroad that I was safe and would not be returning to them nor should anyone try to get me. My location was not divulged to them but I was pretty sure they could narrow down where I was based on the communication they received. Bohlale stated that Ojore was a tribal leader and was a kind man seeped in ritualism and old beliefs. His youngest son, Chiemeka was eighteen months old and has been feeling ill. He has been tired all the time and not interested in playing. He has a poor appetite. He was also teething. He was seen by the local healer two weeks ago who determined that he was _mingi_. Mingi he went on to explain was the state of being impure. Often a child who is considered mingi is killed by forced permanent separation from the tribe by being left alone in the jungle or by drowning in the crocodile infested river. The reason that Chiemeka was declared impure was because his upper teeth erupted before his lower teeth. Reasons for being declared impure or Mingi include birth out of wedlock, the birth of twins, the eruption of teeth in the upper jaw before the lower jaw, and chipping a tooth in childhood. Some who were separated have been reported to shadow the tribe at a distance until eventually succumbing to hunger or predators. Some of the tribes believe that evil spirits or a curse will bring ill fortune like drought or famine to the village if Mingi children are not killed.

Edward was sickened at hearing this and argued with Bohlale. How could a reasonable adult think that this was right? Bohlale explained that the decision to kill the children was the easy part. It was the sacrifice of one infant for the good of the entire tribe — a rite that some of the elders had witnessed hundreds of times throughout their lives in Ethiopia's remote Omo River Valley. As far as the Kara elders are concerned, these rules are as old and unyielding as the Omo River — and every bit as crucial to their survival. The problem was that even though Ojore believed in Mingi, the love he had for his youngest son was interfering with his decision making.

Edward lay in his makeshift bed that night and thought of ways he could right this wrong. He needed to educate the people to stop this practice. He knew what a daunting task this would be but as he started to drift to sleep he did so with a strong sense of purpose.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with them.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

**_**Chapter 9: BPOV

As I lay in bed that night it was hard to believe that less than 24 hours had passed since I heard the news. I knew in my heart that Edward was still okay. I bet he was even thinking up ways that he could help his captors. Edward is such a good man and I want to be strong for him through this ordeal. I cannot allow myself to wallow in grief and worry. I will be tough and I will be instrumental in bringing him home. All the Cullen's went to a nearby hotel. Renee and Phil were staying with me and Jacob and Ben would be back early tomorrow morning. I knew no one was really going to get any sleep tonight.

I wonder what Edward is doing right now? What time is it for him? It is 2 o'clock in the morning here so that means it is 9 am in Ethiopia. Edward is starting his second day in captivity. It seems so surreal that I am even thinking this. Is he awake and eating breakfast? I wonder if they are feeding him. He is so meticulous and I know that even in his campsite there are not the best of accommodations. I wonder what it can be like wherever it is that they have taken him. The temperatures reach in the triple digits and there is no air conditioner. I wonder if they even have fans, or electricity for that matter. I believe that it is a very primitive culture. We were told that he was taken for his skills as a Doctor. What can he do to help with no access to a hospital? What if he does not have the supplies or medicine needed? Will they hold Edward accountable if this boy is too sick to be treated? This chief sounds like a desperate father. I do not like the idea of Edward being held by someone who was desperate. Anxious people are unpredictable and volatile.

I didn't know what to do so I got up and made a cup of tea and sat at my desk to write Edward a letter.

Dear Edward,

I love you. Living without you is so difficult. My longing is insatiable. As I lay here I cannot be comforted with blankets or pillows- they are nothing compared to you laying here beside me. Edward, you have given me bravery I have never known. I know you will return to me. I will come and get you myself if I have to. Before yesterday, I knew I had to wait seven months to wake up with you next to me again. Not knowing when you will return has left me uneasy and unable to sleep.

Edward I was just remembering our first real date. You took me to that Italian Restaurant and we were so awkward with each other for the first half of the date. We both started laughing when we realized how silly we were being. After all, we were best friends and just because our feelings were growing deeper it did not mean that we were different people. I cherish every moment with you. You always told me that I do not see myself clearly, well neither do you. Let me tell you again how I see you.

Handsome

Adorable

Faithful

Loyal

Intelligent

Charming

Confident

Responsible

Funny

Trustworthy

MINE, MINE, MINE

With all my love,

Bella

Writing usually makes me feel a little better, but not today. The ache I am feeling of not having contact with Edward is growing by the minute. I actually feel a physical pain starting in my chest and radiating throughout my body. I actually feel like my heart isn't working properly and will not until Edward and I are reunited.

EPOV:

It is nine in the morning and I bet the thermometer is already hitting 100 degrees. Boy is it hot. I will never take fans and air conditioners for granted again in my life. I bet Bella and our families have already got the news. My poor Bella must be so worried. I cannot stand not having any contact with her. It causes a physical ache; I feel there is no purpose to my voice without her to hear me.

I will meet with Ojore and his family today. After speaking with him I will try to develop a plan of care for Chiemeka. I do not even know what is wrong with him. Bohlale told me that I would also be meeting with the shaman today. This should be an interesting meeting.

Ojore was waiting for me when I arrived at the hut. He said he was going to explain what was going on with his son and what he expected of me.

When Ojore explained Mingi to me it was no easier hearing about it the second time. I still found it difficult to believe. How could a whole society think that killing children, their own child was okay? It was just so unnatural.

The Omo River Valley, where we were situated, is named for the river which runs down its center and many ancient practices continue to thrive here. They are living in very primitive conditions here with no influence from Western cultures. The elders of the tribes determine if a child is Mingi. In general, children who are born to unwed mothers, children whose upper teeth come out before their lower teeth and twins are considered Mingi. There is no written history of where or why this practice began. The names of the tribes that practice Mingi are the Hamer and Kara tribes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with the characters.**

**This is the first story I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

Chapter 10: BPOV

After writing my letter to Edward I decided to fire up my laptop and begin to do a little of my own research. Helping Edward prepare for his trip would come in handy now. There was a lot of work to be done before I could go to Ethiopia and be closer to Edward; I needed to find out a little more about the area where Edward was being held and I wanted to talk with Ben about my usefulness as a nurse while I was over there. There was going to be a lot of resistance to my plan I was sure, but everyone knows how stubborn I could be.

The first thing that I needed to do was see a travel medicine specialist and I knew it should be done four to six weeks before travel. There would be a specialist at the hospital but I would not wait four to six weeks to travel, Edward needed me now and I could not just sit and wait on the other side of the world. Ethiopia was about seven thousand miles away and what seemed like a long distance yesterday seemed immeasurable today. The reason for the four to six week wait was so that the vaccinations would be effective. As a healthcare worker I was up to date with all my routine immunizations. I still needed to get Typhoid, Meningitis, Yellow Fever and Rabies shots and I also needed to take drugs to prevent Malaria. The medication Malarone seems like a good choice because it could be started one to two days before travel.

I already had a passport and would be able to get a visa when I arrived in Ethiopia.

I was still reading about Ethiopia when I heard someone moving about in the kitchen. Renee was crying softly at the dining room table, when she lifted her head her eyes were red and she looked like she had aged over night. I fell into her arms and we just held onto each other for a while until she broke the silence. "Bella, you are the bravest, most compassionate woman I know and I just wish I had the words to help you feel better. Just know that I love you with all my heart and I am here to support you in any way that I can." I lifted my head and by now we were both soaked with tears:"Mom, I am going to Africa to be near him and help bring him home." She just looked at me and nodded her head in understanding. I have never seen a sadder look on anyone's face in my life.

The house was bustling with people and activity in no time. First all the Cullens returned then Charlie and finally Jacob and Ben. Jacob informed us all that there were currently no updates from Ethiopia. I spoke up next and told everyone of my plan to go to be near Edward. Everyone started protesting at once. I just sat and let everyone say what was on their mind then I spoke up again. I looked directly at Ben and told him that as he already knew, I was a Registered Nurse who specialized in Mental Health and was sure my services could be of great value while I was there. I would get to know the area and routines and maybe even be able to communicate with the Chief of the Hamar tribe.

Everyone except Carlisle was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. I caught a glimmer in his eyes that I have not seen since this ordeal has begun. Carlisle spoke up quickly and stated that he was sure his skills as a surgeon would be invaluable and that he was coming also. I knew he was doing this to be near Edward and also to protect me. I actually giggled; a sound that I thought I may never make again.

Ben and Jacob excused themselves and went out on the deck to speak in private. The conversation in the dining room continued. Now everyone who was originally opposed to the idea wanted to come to Africa. All or none was the motto being bantered about. When Ben and Jacob returned, I was surprised that they agreed it could be helpful to have Carlisle and I return with them. Details had to be cleared with both of their agencies first. Now they were hearing that everyone wanted to come and they just rolled their eyes heavenward and said we would regroup in the morning and talk about a plan to extract Edward from his place of captivity in the Omo River Valley.

After Ben and Jacob left we ordered takeout and Renee and Esme set the table. Emmett manned the bar and everyone sat and had a cocktail. The mood lifted a little as we were now feeling like we were doing something to get Edward back. Everyone started reminiscing and telling their favorite Edward story.

Charlie began by talking about the first time he caught Edward and me kissing. "Edward and Bella were in the living room _doing homework_ and I was watching the baseball game on the big screen. I went into the kitchen for one minute to get some Vitamin R (Mount Rainier Beer) and when I returned, Edward's tongue was down Bella's throat. Being clueless, I thought they were still _just friends_ so I was shocked. I told them to stop that right now and took Edward for a walk to see my gun collection while we had a talk." Everyone started chuckling by this point. Charlie continued: "Edward was trembling and white as snow. I gave Edward the talk about having been a teenage boy myself once and told him that if thought of putting his hormonally charged paws on even one inch of my daughters skin…I felt like a fire breathing dragon at this point. Edward assured me that he had no intention of laying a hand on Bella. It was years before I ever caught them in another public display of affection."

Carlisle was next telling a story, adding on to Charlie's story about the first kiss. Carlisle recalled the awkward conversation that took place when Edward was trying to ask Carlisle about how he should handle his growing feelings for Bella. I guess father of the daughter and father of the son look differently at this situation. Edward wanted to know how to tell if Bella wanted to be kissed. I told him to always be respectful and to try something easier first like holding hands. Edward then explained that they were already holding hands, every chance they got. Then Carlisle said, "Sorry Charlie, but I told him to go in for the kiss then." Charlie replied, "No problem Carlisle, Edward has always treated Bella like the princess that she is."

Esme then talked about the day she gave Edward the poem that he keeps tucked in his wallet. She said that she let him know how loved he was and that miles put no distance between the love of mother and son. What she revealed next was a total surprise to me. Edward had sent Esme a poem shortly after we were settled which she carries around in her wallet. She read us a poem through her tears and the room turned somber. Everyone was tearful, even Charlie.

**You Are My Heart and Soul**

By Elizabeth A. Robinson

Thank you...  
For standing by me through thick and thin  
For not giving up on me when I didn't win  
For your patience when I kept pushing you away  
For caring when I said I didn't need you anyway

I am grateful knowing...  
I can count on your strength  
Ask for your support, and know you'll go to any length  
When I lose my way  
You help me get back on track  
When in pain  
Your comfort soothes and brings me back

I am lucky because...  
When I was sad you gave me faith and hope  
When I was confused you taught me how to cope  
When I felt I couldn't go on  
You carried me long miles  
When I didn't believe  
You restored my smiles

Mom, Thank you  
For your guidance and you faith you've shown  
For giving me a safe place where I have grown  
For showing me how to strive  
Because of your love  
I will survive

With all my love,

Edward

After Esme finished reading everyone sat quietly with their own thoughts until the bell rang to alert us that our food had arrived. Emmett lifted the mood by yelling grubs here and running for the door. I think he was just trying to distract us from seeing him wipe his eyes.

After eating and cleaning up we resumed with a glass of wine in the living room and it was Alice's turn to tell a story about Edward. Alice began by stating: "I am the woman I am today thanks to Edward and Emmett as much as Carlisle and Esme. My brothers were both so overprotective but I remember one particular incident when Edward heard someone talking bad about me in the school playground. I didn't start kindergarten until Edward was in the third grade. He walked me to class everyday from the bus stop and one day we were walking past a group of other kindergartners when he heard them singing a mean song about me. I was a little chubby as a young girl and they were calling me fatty Alice in the song. Edward went right over to them and told them they were lucky that he was taught not to hit girls and he was also taught if you had nothing nice to say then say nothing. He was so mad that his face was red and his fists were clenched by his sides. I think he scared the group because he was so much taller than they were. Edward said he would not tell the principal this time but if he ever caught them being mean to anyone again they would be in big trouble. I never told Edward but those girls, Jessica and Lauren, never really changed. They never really bothered me again but they were still mean and petty girls."

The night went on much the same until we all grew tired. It seems like we didn't want to separate from each other, but the Cullens and Charlie left to go to the hotel with the promise to return first thing in the morning.

I was alone again with my thoughts of Edward and soon fell into a fitful sleep. Soon I was engulfed in a nightmare. I woke up screaming and Renee and Phil ran into my room. I was able to calm down after a few minutes but I never fell back to sleep. It was just the first of many sleepless nights.

**A/N: Please review if you wish. I will answer every one. I'd love to hear feedback from you so I can learn to be a better writer. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with the characters.**

**This is the first story I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

Chapter 11: EPOV

Twenty days in captivity. Each morning I wake up and mark the days in my journal. I have learned a lot about the people of this region and about Mingi since I have been here. I am trying to save not only Chiemeka but other children that are being abandoned or sacrificed. The elders have allowed me to set up a campsite where anyone with a Mingi child can bring them without repercussions. It is a place where they can come to be safe and cared for. Everyone stayed away from the campsite for fear of being cursed except for Bohlale who was still overseeing everything I did. I was growing to love these children so much. None of them were sick and surely they weren't cursed but how do you change someone's beliefs? They believed with every breath that they took that a child with Mingi was beckoning an evil spirit into their village. I knew I needed time. This whole experience is dreamlike. On the one hand I desperately want to get back to my real life and Bella, on the other hand I feel like I am in this particular predicament for a reason that is bigger than I can comprehend. I remember reading a John Lennon quote once: "there is nowhere you can be that isn't where you were meant to be…"

I was thinking of ways that I could rescue children that were left out to die, whose families either did not hear of this refuge or were afraid to bring their children. We currently have five children from the ages of 18 months to five years.

I needed to convince Ojore that I could do more good if he would let me go. I would not abandon his son or any of the children. My mission would be to continue to work with these children with the assistance of my organization. What can motivate a tribe to overturn a belief system that has been in place for generations? I thought if I could convince Bohlale who seemed to more open to modern thinking that these children were not cursed then maybe I could speak with the elders. I needed to come up with a motivation to stop the killings.

I worked tirelessly day and night to keep the children safe, I was teaching them some English and was making sure to add some playtime into their daily routines.

The days wore on and I was feeling a little hopeless. What was being done to rescue me? I didn't want any violence to ensue while trying to get me out of here. I had grown attached to the people, especially the children. Even though I was taken against my will I wanted to help these children desperately.

I could not stop thinking about Bella and how I could use her help right now. Bella would be so good with the children; she was very nurturing by nature and had a great sense of humor. The kids would adore her as I do.

I learned a lot about relationships growing up in such a loving home. Carlisle and Esme taught me the way to win Bella's heart would be through commitment, respect, mutual support, friendship, being strong both individually and together and good physical and emotional intimacy. I miss everything about her; her smile, her laugh, her voice, her body. I had to try and not think of her body because my desire for her overwhelmed me at times. When I lay in bed at night I couldn't help myself of thinking of our more intimate times together. It has been eleven weeks since the last time we made love. We haven't gone that long without each other ever before. We have always had a very healthy and exciting love life. I didn't even have the luxury of a cold shower to calm my desires or privacy to take matters in to my own hands.

I decided to write my nightly letter to Bella. This would be my twentieth. I knew that I would see her again I just didn't know when.

**A/N: Please review if you wish. I will answer every one. I'd love to hear feedback from you so I can learn to be a better writer. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with the characters.**

**This is the first story I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you as always to my talented Beta Yeah Her.**

Chapter 12: BPOV

It has been twenty days since Edward was taken. Time seems to have been standing still and I feel so restless and useless as we wait for clearance to go to Ethiopia. We finally booked our flights. We would first fly into JFK in New York, then make a connecting flight to Dubai in the United Arab Emirates, and then to final destination to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia, thirty two hours in total travel time.

Carlisle, Jacob, Ben and I would be staying at the Humanitarian Doctors Abroad campsite, Esme along with Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper would be staying at The Agape Bole Guest House in Addis Ababa. The guest house had 3 bedrooms and five bathrooms. The house was close to the airport, the campsite and shops and cafés.

Jacob briefed us on the flight that Edward was still safe and was staying in a makeshift campsite along the Omo River with one other adult and five children. The FBI has been working with a travel group that takes excursions along the Omo River to monitor Edward's well being. They have not made any contact with him so as to not raise suspicion.

Even though we reviewed many aspects of our trip prior to travel, we were all provided an interesting packet that contained information about the Omo Valley, Ethiopian customs, Ethiopian food and words interpreted into the native language of Amharic.

There were going to be a lot of things to remember like removing your shoes at the door, shaking hands with each guest individually, you will always be offered a cup of coffee and it would be considered impolite to refuse. Do not presume that because food is eaten with the hands, there is a lack of good manners. Expect a small earthenware or metal jug to be brought to the table before the meal is served which is used to wash the hands, extend your hands over the basin while water is poured over them. Only use the right hand for eating.

Sometimes, guests are often served tasty morsels by another guest in a process called "gursa". Using his hands, the person places the morsel in the other person's mouth. Since this is done out of respect, it is a good idea to smile and accept the offering. The meal ends with ritual hand-washing and coffee.

Food here usually consisted of breads, stews; known as wat, grains and spices. Most meals consisted of injera, or a flatbread and some form of wat. Coffee is also a large part of Ethiopian cuisine, after every meal a coffee ceremony is enacted and espresso is served.

The thing I was most interested in reading about was the remote river expeditions down the Omo River. I knew Edward was there and I was trying to communicate with him the past twenty-four hours to let him know I was on my way. I had such a vivid dream about him last night. He was asking for my help to save a group of children and there was this beautiful little girl there with large oval eyes, the whites of the eyes were so large and bright and the color of her irises was the color of cognac. Her skin was russet colored like the color of autumn and she was so beautiful and seemed to be reaching out to me in the dream. I was reading about the expeditions taken down the Omo River and wondered if I would be able to go and get a glimpse of Edward. We still haven't talked about how the rescue was going to take place.

Once we landed we all went to the Guest House to get the Cullens settled in and to discuss our next steps. Jacob began to explain basic rescue missions and what the plans were for extracting Edward in particular. Edward was taken as a reaction to a stressful situation, sickness of a child. It was felt that chief Ojore was helpless with no control of the situation. Jacob told us that through intelligence, they found out why Edward was moved to another location and now had five children with him. He went on to explain Mingi to us all and I just knew how this would affect Edward. He would not want to leave the children until he could save those children. The plan was to try to establish communication with Ojore and some of the other elders of the tribe and review options with him. They were going in with the premise of a peaceful outcome. While talks were being established with Ojore a separate team would be watching Edward and his guardian and would move in if necessary. It was part of the plan to try to convince the tribal elders that they wanted to be of assistance in helping all the Mingi children.

Jacob went on to talk about the Stockholm Syndrome. It is a phenomenon that occurs when a bond develops between the hostage and hostage taker. It is an emotional response and a survival mechanism. When observed since his captivity Edward seemed very engrossed in his work, he was a healthy weight, well groomed. He seemed to be very invested in the children's well being. Chief Ojore also visits the campsite where the children are being held daily.

**A/N: Please review if you wish. I will answer every one. I'd love to hear feedback from you so I can learn to be a better writer. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with the characters.**

**This is the first story I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you as always to my talented Beta Yeah Her.**

13: BPOV

Carlisle and I were brought to the medical camp about one hour outside of the capital city of Addis Ababa. I was now a two day drive away from Edward and the feeling of comfort that gave me was immense.

On the way to the campsite I immediately felt like I was on sensory overload; I noticed that people were constantly on the move on the road. There was a wide diversity of people, some in very Americanized clothing while others were in loin cloth and nothing else. I noticed many small children were being carried by children not much larger than themselves. There were many stores and markets along the roads which offered any array of colors, aromas, foods and jewelry. The buildings were as diverse as the people; there were modern hotels and run down dwellings. Many of the roads were dirt covered and it was quite a bumpy ride. Birdlife abounds and we saw beautiful green parrots with yellow heads and lovebirds and a tall bird that was yellow and orange in color. I couldn't stop turning my head back and forth to take in all the views.

As we approached the Mobile Hospital site the first thing I noticed were the crowds of people waiting to be seen, mostly women and children. The site was actually comprised of many tents of various sizes and it reminded me of the T.V. series M*A*S*H. There were three large tents and it looked like about fifteen smaller tents set up. We were taken on a tour and learned that one of the larger tents held a pre-op triage area, two operating rooms, twelve emergency room beds, 4 ICU beds, a dental clinic, an eye clinic and a general medicine clinic.

The second large tent housed beds for thirty patients plus staff accommodations for about eighty staff, also a dining area kitchen and laundry room.

There were five smaller tents that housed toilets, showers and urinals. There were eight small tents that housed offices, one diagnostic tent with x-ray, laboratory and pharmacy department and one tent that was a little larger that was strictly for immunizations. There was also a tent for Women Services including prenatal, maternal and post natal care. I was really impressed with the setup. I don't know what I expected, but it was not the sophisticated setup that I was currently looking at.

After Ben completed the tour and introduced us to some of the personnel Carlisle and I were left to ourselves to settle in before actually starting to work. He said he was very impressed with the surgical suites and the work that was being done here. We both could see the allure that captivated Edward. Working with people with such needs was going to be very rewarding.

There were a lot of employees here including doctors, nurses, pharmacists, clerical workers and volunteers. A huge part of the program was to educate the local people so that when Humanitarian Doctors moved out these worthwhile programs that have been put in place could continue.

Ben sent me to work in the tent that took care of evaluating and treating malnourishment. Despite recent progress, malnutrition remains a severe problem in Ethiopia, especially among young children. Many of them suffer lifelong consequences including higher risk of mortality and future illness. I knew that this was going to be difficult, but I didn't realize the joy that I would get from watching the faces of the mothers that were getting help for their children. They were so grateful and appreciative of everything that was being done for them. When the mothers came with their children they would go to station one for height, weight and arm circumference to establish how malnourished they were. Next they were sent to station two were a medical exam was performed to determine if they could be treated as an outpatient or an inpatient. If they could be treated as an outpatient they were then given enriched peanut butter filled with vitamins and minerals which strengthens the body and causes marked weight gain. They leave the camp with enough peanut butter for a week, flour and oil; a week's worth of rations. If they needed to be treated as an inpatient they were sent over to the hospital tent for inpatient admission and treated until they are well enough to join the outpatient program.

After my first long day at work Carlisle and I met up at the dining hall to have some dinner and discuss our day. Ben and Jacob checked in with us and told us that they would be making the journey to check on Edward tomorrow. They would make the first half of the trip by Jeep and then get closer to the campsite by boat. If they had the opportunity they would try to communicate with him. I wanted to go so badly but knew that I could jeopardize his safety if I went along.

I retired to my sleeping quarters; I was bone tired and decided to end my night as I usually did by writing a letter to Edward.

**A/N: Please review if you wish. I will answer every one. I'd love to hear feedback from you so I can learn to be a better writer. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with the characters.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**This chapter is short but lays some necessary groundwork for future chapters.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

Chapter 14: EPOV

I woke up to the same stifling heat every day, if I ever get out of here I will never take things like fans, air conditioners or showers with running hot and cold water for granted again. I wonder when I will get out of here. I hope I have enough time to convince Ojore and the elders that child sacrifice of healthy children believed to be cursed must stop. I remember from a philosophy class in college that Aristotle believed everything on this planet possesses the ability to push us to grow into our highest potential. You can use adversity to grow into your mightiest self. I know that is my purpose here. Twenty one days in captivity and these children are thriving. It is plain to see that nothing is wrong with them; with proper care, love and a healthy dose of fun they all look healthy and happy.

Even in this age of technology the people here in the Omo River Valley are so cut off from society that they have no written language or calendars. They use a string with knots tied in it to count off the number of sunsets before a gathering or ceremony.

Our campsite is set up along the river bed; the river has a steady moving stream with exotic looking vegetation, remarkable wildlife and a variety of different tribes. People use the river for drinking, boating, irrigation and even washing clothes. I have spotted hippopotamus' playing in the water and crocodiles sun bathing along the shore.

No matter the outcome of my current circumstances, these people will remain in my heart forever. Bohlale has been kind and inquisitive and a good companion. I was beginning to feel that I could call him friend. The children were beautiful both inside and out. Life has taught me that we are all basically born the same but what we experience makes us who we are. These children are so resilient and despite their adversities are responding so well to the unconditional love I am imparting on them.

**A/N: Please review if you wish. I will answer every one. I'd love to hear feedback from you so I can learn to be a better writer. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: BPOV

Dear Edward,

My first day in Africa has been overwhelming and difficult to describe. I know why you love it here and why you love the people here, especially the children. I met so many caring mothers and beautiful little children here yesterday and the gratitude they showed was humbling. I don't know if you will be happy that I came here to Ethiopia Edward but I could not stay away. I needed to come here to bring you home. I miss you so desperately; the feeling is almost indescribable...it hurts deep within, an emptiness that causes a deep and heavy, pain that cannot be soothed just endured. Tomorrow Jacob, he is from the FBI and Ben will be coming down river to check on you. I wish I could come and lay my eyes on you for myself but I fear that if you see me that we can ruin our chances of your safe return. I just want you to know my darling that I love you, I miss you and I know we will be reunited soon.

With all my love, Bella

After writing the letter to Edward last night I tossed and turned. It was so hot and I could not stop thinking of Edward, the mosquito net on the bed seemed to make me feel like I was trapped. I was happy it was morning and I could be with people again and keep my mind occupied. I met Carlisle in the dining tent for breakfast. It was a typical Ethiopian Breakfast and was set up like a buffet consisting of; _kiche _which is cracked wheat served with a little honey and it reminded me of oatmeal, _ful _which is fava beans mixed with tomatoes, onions, garlic and ginger, _inkulal firfir _which is scrambled eggs with tomatoes, garlic and ginger and _kita fitfit _which is unleavened bread with spiced butter. They also served _bunna_ (coffee) and _shai_ which is a tea mixed with spices. The breakfast was delicious and Carlisle and I recapped our day and also spoke about seeing the rest of the Cullen's later that evening.

Jacob and Ben stopped by our table and told us that they were heading out. It was a full day drive then tomorrow they would take two boats down the river where they were hoping to see Edward. They were sure Edward would recognize Ben so they would try to signal to him not to respond. They would evaluate the situation and any obstacles they would need to overcome. They would then go back within the next day or two to rescue Edward. They would be gone anywhere from three to seven days and would try to communicate with the family. They could be bringing Edward back to me.

The plan to execute Edward's return was to try to communicate with the elders and negotiate his safe release while keeping the children that were evidently under his care safe. Jacob and Ben felt if they could assure the elders that Edward would be the doctor in charge of providing for the children but in a hospital setting and no repercussions would come to the tribe for taking Edward they could assure his safe release.

The plan seemed too simplistic to work. Would the tribesmen go for it? Some part of them must realize that they could not keep Edward forever. There were too many unknowns for my comfort. Just as these thoughts were bouncing around in my brain I felt as if Edward were trying to communicate with me. When this telepathic communication happened at times it felt as if I was in a trance but I could not ignore the beautiful voice that was speaking to me now.

"Bella love, I miss you my darling. You must be frantic my love. We have never been out of communication this long and I am longing to hear your voice and touch your skin and see your beautiful smile. I am slowly working on educating the elders and letting them know that it is so wrong to be killing these innocent children that are not even sick or 'cursed' as they believe. I think that I may even be able to negotiate my own release. Everyone can see that the children that have been under my care have been thriving; no curse has befallen them or anyone else. I want to educate all the tribes along the Omo River that still embrace this practice of Mingi. I think that is why I am here. Bella, I feel like you are close by, I know that is not possible but I keep getting the feeling that you are near to me. I cannot wait to see you again. Until then, stay safe and know that I am okay and missing you…Edward

The communication stopped but it was as clear as if he was standing beside me. I always felt exhausted after these types of messages as if all my energy was used up in just listening, but I was also filled with a peace that only Edward could infuse me with.

**A/N: Please review if you wish. I will answer every one. I'd love to hear feedback from you so I can learn to be a better writer. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:****I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am just obsessed with the characters.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written.**

**If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I would appreciate any words of encouragement or ideas that would make me a better writer.**

**Thanks to my life partner Linda for helping me overcome some major writers block with moving the plot along in this chapter.**

**Sincere thank you to my Beta Yeah Her.**

Chapter 16: BPOV

We started our second day in the hospital. Carlisle went straight to surgery and I went to the nutrition center. When I entered I was immediately impressed with the ordered chaos that was taking place. There were many different lines and everyone remained calm and orderly. I heard some noise at the front of the tent and went to see what was going on and a very old man was holding the most beautiful little girl in his arms and was speaking in what I came to learn was Amharic. I learned that the little girl had recently become orphaned and this man could not afford another mouth to feed. He wanted the clinic to care for her. Her father had died of some infection some months earlier and the mother just stopped taking care of her. The man said mom died of a broken heart. The people of the village were taking care of little Zafrina but could not afford to feed her any longer. The man was frantic and just left. Zafrina, as she was called looked about one year old and undernourished but she looked like a little cherub. I couldn't stop staring at her with skin the color of sepia with big round eyes that looked like smoky topaz. Her hair was soft and curly and was the color of licorice and she had the cutest lips that were slightly plump and reminded me of raspberry jam. It was love at first sight. I picked up the child to help and brought her to the triage area for examination. It was obvious that she was not just going to be sent on her way. I spoke with the nurse in charge and asked what would happen to little Zafrina and she told me that she would probably be put up for adoption. My heart was immediately filled with love and I felt so drawn to her. Edward spoke to me this morning and said his purpose was to help the children here; maybe that is why we were both here. I tried to walk away and get back to my work and Zafrina began to cry, it seemed as if she was just as taken with me as I was with her. I remembered how to make a doll out of a sock that me and mom used to make when I was little so I made one for her and she stopped crying temporarily. I went about the rest of my day frequently checking back with Zafrina. I was so preoccupied with her that I was startled to realize that hours had passed. Carlisle and I met back at the dining tent and had a quick dinner and went back to our tents to change and get ready to go into town to see Esme and the others. After a bumpy hour long drive we arrived at the guest house where they were staying. We hadn't heard from Jacob yet today but we really didn't expect to hear from him the first day; yet I still couldn't help but worry.

When we arrived at the Agape Bole guest house we were greeted enthusiastically by the group. Esme was anxious to hear any news we may have on Edward so we told her that Jacob and Ben left this morning to head to the Omo River but we haven't heard back with any news yet. We really weren't expected to hear for a few days so there was no need for added worry just yet.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice went to Friendship Supermarket which was within walking distance of the guest house and stocked up the kitchen pretty well. We all sat around and had coffee and pastries while Carlisle and I talked about the medical campsite and the things we have seen and done over the past day. I talked extensively about Zafrina and also how proud I was of Edward and the work he had been doing.

Esme told us that they had all taken a walk around the capital city today and were greeted kindly by many of the locals. They stopped in the Ethiopian National Museum in route and were impressed with the exhibits and artifacts within the museum which spanned thousands of years. Esme broke down into tears as she spoke. She said it felt so wrong to be talking about such things when Edward was not with us. We all became somber and morose and continued to sip our coffee.

Just then I got the strongest communication from Edward that I have had since the beginning of this ordeal. Edward had seen Jacob and Ben and knew that his rescue was eminent. He was frantic that it be ended in a peaceful way and that no children or any of the villagers is harmed in any way.

EPOV:

Seeing Ben today terrified and exhilarated me at the same time. I was happy that they knew where I was and that I was safe. I am sure they were in communication with Bella and my family and that this news could help ease the pain they were feeling. At the same time, I was terrified that the rescue would not end peacefully. Bohlale was frantic when he noticed the men looking at me today and I was so fearful that someone was going to act in haste without regard for the outcome. I decided right then to take matters into my own hands. I would speak with Ojore tonight.

Bohlale brought Ojore to my tent. He preferred we meet here so we could have more privacy. Bohlale filled him in on our visitors along the river today. Ojore asked that I start the conversation with my thoughts.

I had been thinking about this for days now but it felt overwhelming to try to change someone's core beliefs. I felt that Ojore was ripe to change because he was feeling conflicted. He wanted to change but felt frustrated and trapped by years of practice and ritual.

After much persuading and gentle but persistent arguing and negotiating, I was able to convince Ojore to call a meeting with the tribal elders.

The next morning we met in the village and I was able to convince them that if they let me take the children to the medical campsite I would talk to the authorities regarding my kidnapping. I would tell the FBI that although I was taken without being asked, I stayed willingly to take care of the children.

During our talk, it seems as if the heavens opened up and there was a downpour of much needed rain. At first I did not understand why everyone was so excited. Bohlale explained to me that the elders took this as a sign that everything was going to be fine. If the children were cursed, then surely it would not be raining. The elders were anticipating a drought and with the rain came a celebration.

I was not naïve to think that this would be the end to the Mingi custom, but it was a beginning. I looked forward to seeing Ben and the men he was travelling with. I hope that they would return tomorrow.

As I lay in bed tonight I am hopeful for the first time in nearly three weeks. I could see a positive outcome for the children and I knew I was close to seeing my Bella. Just thinking her name had my body humming with anticipation. I could not wait to have her in my arms again.

**A/N: Please review if you wish. I will answer every one. I'd love to hear feedback from you so I can learn to be a better writer. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myers does, I'm just obsessed with the characters. **

**This is the first story I have ever written.**

**Please leave a review, good or bad. This is a learning experience for me. I would appreciate any constructive criticism that would make me a better writer.**

**Sincere thank you to Yeah Her and AJFM Drofnats for beta'ing this chapter.**

Chapter 17: EPOV

Ben and Jacob came to the village the following day. They approached the elders in peace and asked to see me. I was brought to them immediately, and Ben looked so relieved to see me appearing unharmed. I explained to them although I was taken against my will, I have been staying here willingly to help the children. They were then filled in on the plan to bring the children back to the clinic for further observation. We developed a plan to set up a safe haven for Mingi children where families could drop them off instead of abandoning or killing them. The children would be temporarily housed in either the clinic or a local orphanage, where after an agreed upon time the families could either take them back or formally give them up for adoption. While the children were being sheltered, the families could visit and maintain a relationship with their children if they chose.

We all agreed that we would leave the village the next day to head back to the clinic. Ojore decided to set an example for the rest of the tribe. His son had been with me the longest therefore isolated from the tribe the longest. After all this time being alive and with no harm coming to the village or its crops, he believed his son Chiemeka was not cursed and would be letting him come back home with his family. The other four children would travel back to the camp with Ben, Jacob and I.

We were all invited back to Ojore's hut for a coffee ceremony that evening which was being performed by his wife. Ben and Jacob came back to Bohlale's hut with me to freshen up and have a light snack. Once we were done, Ben told me Bella and my entire family was in Ethiopia. He told me she and Carlisle were working at the camp while the rest of the family were staying in a guest house in Addis Ababa.

Stunned didn't even begin to explain how I was feeling. The realization that I would see Bella tomorrow left me speechless. Now I really couldn't wait to get back to the campsite.

I explained to Jacob the important significance of being invited to the coffee ceremony, that it is considered a sign of friendship and respect. I also explained that the ceremony could take a while and was very ornate. Coffee, also called buna, is very important here since it is the birthplace of the first coffee plant dating back to the seventh century.

Ojore's wife, Aziza, conducted the ceremony by first bringing out washed coffee beans, placing them in a pan with a very long handle and then roasting them over an open fire. The beans began to pop sounding like popcorn, as she began to walk around the room wafting the smell of fresh roasted coffee in the air. The coffee beans were then put into a mukecha, which is a coffee grinder resembling a mortar and pestle. The crushed fresh coffee is then put into a handmade clay pot with water and boiled over the open fire. Finally, the coffee is served in very small cups with sugar.

After a very enjoyable evening of coffee, during which I could not stop thinking of reuniting with Bella, we returned to the hut. Sleep wasn't claiming me tonight, my mind raced with all the good things that happened in the last twenty-four hours; the peaceful outcome of my captivity, the excitement of seeing Bella and my entire family tomorrow and the realization that my captivity was really at an end.

Early the next morning, we set out on our journey back to the medical campsite. We were at last able to communicate with the campsite when we were two hours away. Bella and Carlisle were both working and unable to come to the phone so they didn't know we would be arriving any minute now. I felt like a teenage girl practically bouncing in my seat when we were driving into the compound. There, sitting on a bench was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. It was Bella and she was holding a small child in her arms. She looked so serene, but all of a sudden she seemed to sense my closeness and her head snapped up and turned back and forth as if looking for me.

Our eyes locked as she stood up with the child still clinging to her chest. I could not hear her but she seemed to be yelling something, never taking her eyes from mine. I had Ben stop the van and began to run towards her. She must have been calling my dad when she was yelling because Carlisle ran from the tent and took the child from her. We were both crying happy tears by this time as we embraced and whispered words of love and reassurance.

Carlisle had reached us is by this point, also with watery eyes, and we all hugged awkwardly because I would not let Bella go and a little girl was still holding on to my dad.

We walked back to the tent talking the whole way. Questions were fired back and forth and we were all smiling the biggest silliest grins ever as another volunteer took Zafrina back to the ward.

Ben and Jacob sat next to us in the dining tent for a short debriefing while Carlisle called the family with the happy news.

BPOV:

I was sitting on a bench outside of the triage tent just taking a break and holding Zafrina when all of a sudden I just knew Edward was near. My eyes searched back and forth then suddenly they landed on the thing I missed most in the world; the beautiful green orbs of my Edward. I stood up and yelled for Carlisle, startling little Zafrina. The van carrying Edward came to a stop and he jumped out and was running towards me at the same time Carlisle was taking Zafrina from my arms. The minute we touched I was whole again. We laughed, cried, talked, hugged and kissed all at the same time. Edward wouldn't even let go of me to hug his dad.

Later that night, we drove to meet up with the rest of the family and had a huge celebration. It seemed as if Edward and I couldn't stop touching each other. We called Charlie and Renee to share the good news and to let everyone know we were all safe. We stayed at the guest house that night and talked and embraced all night. At one point, our kisses became heated and we made love slowly and quietly. It was the reconnection we both needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myers does, I'm just obsessed with the characters. **

**This is the first story I have ever written.**

**Please leave a review, good or bad. This is s learning experience for me. I would appreciate any constructive criticism that would make me a better writer.**

**I am vacationing in San Diego and have sporadic access to computer, but wanted to get this chapter posted. It has not been beta'd so all errors are mine. I hope there aren't many errors and that you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 18: BPOV

It was surreal being back to our ordinary life at the beach in Florida. We had so much to be thankful for yet we both felt such as sense of loss without Zafrina. We started the adoption process before we left Ethiopia but it was so difficult leaving her behind. We already loved her and she felt like a part of us, so getting on the plane leaving Ethiopia was heart wrenching.

Edward officially met Zafrina on the second day after he returned to the camp. I spent an hour that morning talking about the little girl that was on my lap when he arrived. Edward knew my intention was to adopt her even before I was able to voice it myself.

I never realized how complicated the adoption process was going to be. Ethiopia participates in a Pre-Adoption Immigration review called the PAIR program. We had a hearing while we were still in Ethiopia to determine Zafrina's immigration eligibility to the United States. To bring her to the U.S. we must meet the eligibility and suitability requirements. While Ethiopian government shows preference to married couples, they understood we were engaged and would be married by the time the adoption was finalized. We also must prove financial ability. The adoption authority, the Children and Youth Affairs office operates under the Ministry of Women's, Children's and Youth Affairs. Our next step in the process was to file the Form I-600 with U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Service to initiate the PAIR. The form was only four pages but these four pages could determine our fate and the fate of a precious little girl.

As soon as we got back to Florida we were busy gathering paperwork. We had to submit proof of economic status, police clearance, and medical certification of our health, birth certificates and two passport sized photos. All of the documentation had to be certified and authenticated and sent to the Ethiopian Embassy in Washington, D.C. for additional authentication and then forwarded to the Children and Youth Affairs office for approval.

I wonder what Zafrina is doing right now. She was moved to an orphanage before we left the country, waiting out her fate. We went to the orphanage before we left and were very impressed. You could see how devoted the caregivers at the orphanage were.

She was staying at Faya Orphanage in Adama, Ethiopia which is located about two hours away from the capitol city. When Edward and I arrived at the orphanage it seemed like it operated like it was a big family; some of the bigger children were doing homework, others were outside playing and others were carrying around the babies and toddlers. The caregivers often had babies tied up in a shawl on their backs.

Every once in a while I needed to calmed from a state of pre-adoption panic. It was a good thing we were so busy, we were usually asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. Besides all the adoption paperwork we had to gather, we had our wedding to plan. We wanted a small wedding on the beach with family and a few friends. It was important to us to be married before the adoption was finalized. Our families understood that our plans for a larger wedding were no longer important to us. We just wanted to declare our love for each other in front of the people that were most important to us.

The wedding day was fast approaching and I had a case of the wedding jitters. Alice and Rosalie were standing up for me as well as Emmett and Jasper. I will be wearing a white dress with a high to low hemline and an empire waist, just perfect for the beach. My feet will be covered with gorgeous barefoot sandals decorated with delicate seashells. Edward will be barefoot and wearing ivory linen pants and button down short sleeved shirt. The bridesmaids dresses are lavender and the groomsmen are wearing khaki colored linen Bermuda shorts with lavender camp shirts.

On the night before the wedding, Alice insisted that Edward stay with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Charlie at a local hotel, while all the ladies stay at our house.

Right before Edward was reluctantly leaving to go to the hotel, our doorbell rang. We went to the door and the mail carrier was standing there with a certified letter. As Edward signed for the letter, I started to tremble, seeing it was from the orphanage. Was something wrong with Zafrina? Had something gone wrong with the adoption process? My mind was spinning with all the possibilities. Edward opened the letter with shaking hands. I could not even look at the letter, but had my eyes trained on /Edward. He started to cry and I thought I would lose it right there, then the most beautiful expression settled on his face. He was crying tears of happiness.

There were two pictures of Zafrina who seemed to be thriving at the orphanage. There was a letter attached which stated that things were going smoothly on their end, and Zafrina's appetite was improving daily and she was reaching many of her one year milestones; she was sitting on her own, pulling up on furniture into a standing position, waving good-by, starting to point to things that she wants and also clapping when she is happy. She has a beautiful smile and her eyes sparkle now. By the end of the letter both Edward and I were a blubbering mess. The letter closed by wishing us well on our wedding and with the hope that they would be seeing us soon.

What a gift the letter was. We were both so happy. Edward took one of the pictures with him and left for the hotel. We kissed once more and as Edward left he said "See you at the altar" to which I replied "I'll be the one in white."

After Edward left with his picture of Zafrina I sat on the couch and just stared at her. Her eyes still captivated me as much today as they did on the first day I laid eyes on her. I couldn't wait until we were together as a family. We already had plans for the nursery in the room across from ours. Esme was helping with the plans, but I didn't want any work done until the adoption went through. It was silly but I felt like it would jinx the plans if I were to assume it was definite.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I startled when the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and was greeted by Esme, Alice, Rosalie and my mother. Everyone was in such a great mood with Edward's safe return and our wedding that we were all smiling form ear to ear. We all went out onto the deck and enjoyed the beautiful blue skies, with the sun reflecting off the ocean. As soon as everyone was seated with a glass of wine, I showed them all the picture of Zafrina and updated them on Zafrina's progress By the end of the discussion, everyone was wiping happy tears off their cheeks.

Alice became the voice of reason and organization and told us that we needed to start getting ready. As part of our wedding gift, Carlisle and Esme were paying for a day of pampering to be done right in the house. We were all getting manicures, pedicures, facials and massages, as well as waxing. The guys were getting the same treatment at the hotel, minus the waxing.

After all our treatment were done and we were feeling thoroughly pampered, we had a light supper and retired to the living room. The plan was to go to bed early so we were well rested for the big day, so we each had a glass of wine and the others all reminisced about their wedding days. As soon as I went to bed, I got a text from Edward:

_I promised myself we would never be apart again when we were reunited in Ethiopia. I wish I kept my promise. We had a great day today but it was hard for me to enjoy. I kept looking at Zafrina's picture and I can't wait for our lives to begin as a family. The first step is us becoming husband and wife. I can't wait until tomorrow._

Edward and I texted back and forth a few minutes and I fell asleep smiling and content. Tomorrow was the beginning of our forever.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myers does. I am just obsessed with the characters.

Please leave a review, good or bad. This is a learning experience for me. I would appreciate any constructive criticism that would make me a better writer.

I have done two things differently this chapter. It is all in Esme's point of view, and I have added a playlist. I hope this works.

Playlist for the Wedding

_Lucky_ by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillet as Bella walks down the aisle to meet Edward.

_Better Together_ by Jack Johnson right after ceremony when they are walking back down the aisle together.

_Forever_ by Ben Harper for the first dance as a married couple.

_Seaside _by the Kooks played during the reception.

_Dance Like Nobody's Watching _by Donavon Frankenreiter played during reception.

_She's Royal _by Tarrus Riley. All the guys dedicate this to the ladies.

_I Loved Her First _by Heartland is Bella and Charlie's dance.

_That's What Momma's Do _by Jason Matthews is Edward and Esme's dance.

_Don't Blink by Kenny Chesney _is Bella and Edward's last dance.

Chapter 19: Esme's Point of View

We woke up to a beautiful morning; the sun was shining on the glistening sand as seagulls walked by dashing to and fro. It seemed as if they were chasing the tide back out into the sea. The beach always represented serenity and happiness to me; how fitting that my son Edward was safely home and marrying the love of his life, who was already like a daughter to me. Hopefully I was going to be a grandmother sooner than expected. Today is going to be a perfect day.

The ceremony is taking place right on the beach behind Edward and Bella's home at five o'clock. There is a bamboo arch set up and the aisle is lined with large sunflowers. There will be no sitting during the ceremony, but a long table and chairs are set up for the reception. The table is covered in canvas with cream colored palm leaf umbrella scattered around.

It's time. Edward is waiting under the bamboo archway looking happy and handsome as Bella and Charlie come walking down the aisle. Bella is breathtaking in her simple dress. Her hair is half pinned up with the rest is loosely cascading down her back in big curls. Smaller versions of the sunflowers that are decorating both the aisle and her bouquet are pinned throughout her hair. As Edward and Bella walk down the aisle, _Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Cailat _is playing in the background. They exchanged traditional vows with such love and commitment that it was anything but ordinary.

When Edward and Bella began to walk down the aisle to _Better Together by Jack Johnson _they looked so happy they could burst. They didn't know that we had a surprise waiting for them at the reception. Ben helped me arrange a video chat with the orphanage so Zafrina could be at the wedding. After everyone was through with the congratulations and Edward and Bella were seated, I stood up to say a few words.

_Edward, from a baby in my arms to the man standing in front of me, I could be no prouder. You are everything a Mom could wish for; happy and healthy, caring and ready for sharing a new life with Bella. You are such a lovely couple and truly deserve each other. Work through the tough times together and rejoice in all the happy times together._

_Bella, I wanted so much to tell you on this day just how much you mean to me and to welcome you officially into our loving and crazy family. You have brought so much happiness into Edward's and our lives and I know how proud he is to have you as his wife. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness as neither of you deserve anything less. Now I have a surprise for you both._

How I was able to keep this surprise is beyond me, but even Carlisle didn't know what was to happen next. On a big screen TV which I had set up on a buffet table the Video Chat window opened up and I accepted the call from Ben. As big as life, Zafrina sat smiling and waving into the camera. When she saw people waving back to her she started to bounce in her caretakers arms and continued to wave her arms. I turned to look at Edward and Bella and they were up out of their seats making their way to the TV with tears in their eyes. There were many tears of joy being shed when the call ended.

Leave it to Emmett to lighten the mood. He rose to make the best man toast and started with a few jokes. "Hello ladies and gentleman, I am honored to be best man today. Get that Bella. "Best man"? I think everyone will agree that Bella looked stunning today, and Edward, you just looked stunned. Bella, you have been with our family as long as I could remember. I was jealous at first, because I think my brother fell in love with you at first site and I was afraid of losing my best friend. Things never were better. You just fit. Well you are officially a Cullen now and may your love be modern enough to survive the times, but old fashioned enough to last forever. Now I would like to invite Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen to the dance floor to dance their first dance as a married couple."

Bella and Edward dance to _Forever by Ben Harper_ as we all look on. They look so happy and I feel Carlisle behind me as he smiles into my hair and whispers how happy he is for our children. Edward walks up to me asking me to dance as Bella stands with Carlisle on the sidelines. _Jason Matthew song_ _That's What Mommas Do _was playing and Edward sang the words to me as we swayed to the music. He thanked me for being such a great mother and told me that he hopes he can be as good a husband and father as Carlisle has been. The music stopped and we watched as Bella approached Charlie. Poor Charlie, he was blushing and looking so awkward, like Bella he hated being the center of attention. They began dancing to _I Loved her First by Heartland _and Edward had helped Charlie put together a slideshow of pictures of Bella and Charlie through the years. It was a beautiful display.

The rest of the night was good food, fun and dancing. There was not going to be a honeymoon at this time as Bella and Edward would be flying back to Ethiopia at any time. One really fun part of the evening was when all the guys got up on the stage with the DJ and dedicated _She's Royal by Tarrus Riley _to all their respective partners. Carlisle looked so handsome singing with our sons. I must say, it was a perfect evening.

The wedding came to a close with Edward and Bella dancing to _Don't Blink by Kenny Chesney_.


End file.
